Jean Descole
Summary WARNING: Due to the nature of the Professor Layton games, this profile will contain spoilers for the entire series. Read at your own risk. Jean Descole is a scientist who acts as the primary antagonist throughout the prequel trilogy in the Professor Layton series. On top of being an extremely clever scientist, he is an archaeologist, master of disguise, engineer capable of constructing destructive machines and a skilled fighter in both armed and unarmed combat. After the kidnapping of both of his parents, he and his brother, Theodore Bronev, were left as orphans. A couple found them and wished to adopt the one named Hershel. However, out of sympathy for his younger brother, Descole gave his birth name, Hershel, to him so he could be happy. Descole was adopted later on by another family and given the name Desmond Sycamore, and began to live a happy life of his own until (supposedly) Targent ruined his life again. From henceforth he began to research the Azran Civilisation in hope of exacting his revenge on the sole reason his life had been ruined; Targent. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-B Name: Jean Descole, Hershel Bronev (real name), Desmond Sycamore (his name as an orphan) Origin: Professor Layton Gender: Male Age: At least 37 (older than Layton) Classification: Human/Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Has matched Layton in fencing and called him an amateur), Vehicular Mastery (Can pilot various mechs and the Bostonius), Martial Arts, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, High pain tolerance (Suppressed the pain of the Azran beam), Regeneration (Mid-Low, healed his wound from the Azran statue laser), Stealth Mastery, Smoke Bombs, Master of Disguise | Large Size (Likely Type 2), Resurrection (The Detragan, a form of the Detra Gigant, was able to bring Melina back to life), Chain Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (From just a single organ it simulates the sounds of an entire orchestra) with the Detra Gigant, Regeneration (Mid, able to recover itself from scraps) with the Master Spectre, Technology Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Able to control individual spectres through unknown means, along with a pack of wolves which were controlled to the extent that Luke could not communicate with them) Attack Potency: Building level (Can overpower armed guards who should be superior to Bill Hawks. Often shown as being comparable to Layton; at times he even overpowers Layton) | At least City Block level with sufficient preparation (The Detra Gigant should be this powerful at least due to its sheer size. Destroyed a large part of a forest. The Master Spectre is vastly superior to regular Spectres which can destroy a stone bridge in one blow) Speed: At least Subsonic (Dodged rifle fire from multiple guards even when running towards it. Comparable, if not superior to, Professor Layton) | At least Subsonic, likely higher (The Detra Gigant was capable of tagging Layton) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Comparable to Layton) | Higher due to sheer size Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Superior to Layton. Can survive falling off the Detra Gigant) | At least City Block level (via sheer size) Stamina: Very High (More athletic than Layton. Even after being shot by a laser, he was able to tell Layton his backstory and then come to the team’s aid when they were shutting down the Azran robots) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with weapons | Up to hundreds of metres with the Detra Gigant. Standard Equipment: His sword, smoke bombs, disguises Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (While not as smart as Layton, he is a skilled scientist, martial artist, swordsman, archaeologist and master of disguise. Able to create massive machines and contraptions capable of transferring one's consciousness. He has outsmarted Targent and Layton at times) Weaknesses: Despite his cold nature, he will always try and avoid harming innocent civilians if possible. He can get overly frustrated at times | Destroying the control panel on the Detra Gigant causes it to malfunction and swings its weaponry wildly. The Master Spectre is weak to very large quantities of water. It can also be (temporarily) demobilised if its legs are all deactivated and caused to malfunction Key: Base | With sufficient preparations Gallery File:Descole_Sword.png|Descole wielding his sword File:Detra-Gigant_Destroys.png|Descole's Detra Gigant File:Descole's_Specter_Attack.png|Descole attacking Layton & co. with the Master Spectre Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Scientists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Engineers Category:Geniuses Category:Mind Users Category:Chain Users Category:Technology Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Orphans Category:Professor Layton Category:Camouflage Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Tier 8